Ten Reasons
by bloomingauthor7
Summary: Valentine's Day special. Extra fluffy Percabeth future fic... please read and review!


"Please?"

"Percy, I can't go out right now! I promised I'd have the draft in by Friday."

Annabeth Chase's boyfriend looked at her as if she had begun speaking Mandarin. "Friday? As in, two full days from now?" Annabeth nodded.

"So do it tomorrow!" Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"I want to do a good job."

"That's all you care about, isn't it?" The change in his tone was alarming enough for her to turn around from the elaborate sketch she was working on.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all you do is work!"

"Percy, I'm an intern. I need to maintain a good reputation, which means occasionally turning things in on time. Second, that is inherently untrue, because I'm obviously wasting time arguing with you, aren't I?"

"Oh, yeah. Having the occasional chat with your own boyfriend is such a waste of time," Percy agreed, only slightly sarcastically, while wrapping a casual arm around her waist.

"When I have important things to do, yes!" Annabeth answered while promptly removing said appendage. "We're still in college, Percy. Sometimes, there are certain things- like my future, for example, that I place in front of pleasure and my social life! It's not as if we're married or anything! We have all the time in the world to argue. I only have two days to finish this project. End discussion." Except apparently, Percy wasn't finished discussing yet.

"Oh, so that's your problem."

"Excuse me?"

"This is just a casual thing. I was just bored one day, so I was like, hey, let's go out? We're not serious or anything, right? Whatever. Do your sketch. Have fun."

"I'm not going to throw away this job, or my future in general, for your entertainment! If that's a problem for you, maybe you should leave."

Percy sighed. "I'm not going anywhere, Wise Girl. I love you, remember?"

"Yeah, well, if you loved me as much as you say, you would support my decisions, instead of nagging and complaining all the time!"

"And if you loved me at all, you wouldn't make such a huge deal every time I want to spend time with you!"

"If loving you means I should give up everything I care about, maybe we need to rethink this whole thing! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She huffily resumed work on the second floor restrooms.

"Sure. See you, or whatever." Percy pressed his lips against her right cheek and exited.

_Loading…_

The next morning, Annabeth sipped her second cup of coffee as her Gmail loaded onto her laptop. "Finally!" she said under her breath. Work, work, work, school... she scrolled downwards quickly. "Wait, what?"

Ten messages from Seaweed Brain? That was weird. Usually it was at least two days after a fight before he would even quit sulking and speak to her. Her eyes flickered over to the subject line.

Reasons Percy Jackson Loves His Girlfriend: Volume 1

What the-?

She opened the message.

Hey, Wise Girl. It's me. I'm sorry about yelling at you. I rlly gotta stop doing that. I know that your job is really important to you, but you're really important to me, and I miss you. And then you said all that stuff about me not loving you? Were you serious? I remembered how much you like lists, so here's ten reasons why just in case you've forgotten. If you were kidding, that wasn't funny at all. ;-) anyway, I still want to hang out, so call me when you get off work.

Love, s.b.

Reason 1 for why Percy loves Annabeth

She's a genius and amazing at pretty much everything. She designs all these really awesome buildings and got an A in college calc in the eleventh grade and will have her Master's in architecture by the time she's 23, and her plans save his ass most of the time, both in real life and on quests. She rocks at chariot racing and capture the flag and anything else you could come up with.

Annabeth grinned. It was nice for him to admit how much smarter she was for once, instead of complaining all the time. She clicked the next message.

Reason 2

She's beautiful. Her eyes are grey and look like the ocean sometimes and make him stop and stare and weird things happen in his stomach and her hair is all gold and shiny and looks like a princess' and even though he never told her that was the first thing he thought when he met her in sixth grade. her smile is perfect and gorgeous and makes him blush and look down and do anything stupid to make her do it again.

She knew she was red as anything, and her heart was fluttering. She blinked and read it again because there's no way he had really said that, had he?

Reason 3

She's saved his life at least 293 times, and counting.

Did he seriously count? Gods, he was dedicated. She smiled indulgently.

Reason 4

He actually has fun fighting with her, unlike thalia or his mom, even though she usually ends up being right and never lets him forget it. Arguing with her is still fifty times better than not being with her at all.

Well, why should she? One would have thought that after being wrong so many times, he would've given up arguing, but she'd had no such luck. So that was why he kept coming back even when he knew it would irritate her.

Reason 5

She's not shallow like other girls. Actually, she's nothing like other girls. She doesn't read stupid fashion magazines or drag him out shopping at the mall or wear tons of makeup and nasty perfume and take 4 hours to get ready in the morning, and is still lots prettier anyway.

That was sweet. Not that it ever worried her that she could never compare to some of the gorgeous girls he'd dated, including a certain daughter of Aphrodite… but still, it was nice to know he preferred her.

Reason 6

Her hair smells like strawberries and he loves when she takes it down out of a ponytail and it kind of falls all over her shoulders and makes her even more pretty so he gets tongue-tied and starts stuttering so she thinks there's gum in it or something and gets all flustered which is really cute.

She remembered that incident, and it had not been funny in the least. Well, maybe. A little. In hindsight. The kiss he had used to shut her up had been pretty fabulous, anyway.

Reason 7

She can piggyback ride a Fury. Needs no explanation.

She tried to hold back her laugh, but was too late to avoid the curious stares. That was probably the first compliment he'd ever given her, now that she thought about it. She hadn't thought that he had actually remembered.

Reason 8

She actually understands his calculus homework, and is the only reason he's still passing that class.

True. He was positively hopeless at math, but he was so cute when he was confused. And once she had promised a date for every passing test grade, his average had skyrocketed.

Reason 9

Without her, he would have no idea the Eiffel tower is 325 meters tall and weighs 7300 tons and was built in 1889 by Gustave Eiffel. If he had never met Annabeth Chase, he would have had to look that up on wikipedia. (which he didn't, btw. If you don't believe him, quiz him next date on random architecture facts.)

She would definitely be taking him up on that. Not that she didn't trust him, but he always acted like he wasn't listening.

Annabeth realized two things. She had been reading these for a full 20 minutes while she was supposed to be working, and there was only one message left. She felt strangely disappointed at this. Everyone can use a little stroke to their ego now and then, right? She opened the last message.

Reason 10

She loves him too, even though his head is full of kelp and he's totally insensitive and a complete idiot most of the time and could never ever deserve her in a million, trillion years.

p.s. I could go on forever, or you could just give up already and go out w/ me Friday night. Your choice.

p.s.s. I also love spell-check. aka the dyslexic's best friend, lol. Cya soon, hopefully.

Annabeth grinned. On the contrary, she didn't deserve him being this sweet and taking the time to write out ten emails after she had basically said she didn't value their relationship. How could she have been mad at him? There would always be another project to work on. Work could wait. Annabeth clicked the reply button.

RE: Reasons Percy Jackson Loves His Girlfriend: Volume 10

So… Friday? When and where?

p.s. thank you. That was the sweetest thing ever.

p.s.s. I love you so much. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you have to fight with me to get me to spend any time with you. My work isn't going anywhere. I hope you don't either. I'm sorry I take my stress out on you. I'm sorry I force you to pass math just to go out with me. ;D I'm really glad you even want to. And just to rub this in your face, you can never again claim you don't care what I do, etc. because I'm saving this list forever and ever… evil laugh

SEND.


End file.
